


Like you just woke up

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Play, Second kisses, Steve really help himself in this one, Touchstarved Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 13: Nipple PlayThey didn’t have this in a while. A sleepover. The intimacy that seems to come with it, naturally so. Steve knows that Billy had a rough couple of days at home, that he had no chance to swing by. They were both used to that although they shouldn’t be, in Steve’s opinion. What made these last few days feel so long was the brief moment their lips touched when Billy said goodbye. Steve’s not sure if that counts as a kiss but it sure as hell felt like one. But they were both stupid, both far in their heads so there hasn’t been any repeat performance yet.Steve doesn’t mind that. Or rather: He doesn’t mind anymore. That’s because right now, Billy is sleeping next to him, sharing his bed.





	Like you just woke up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

They didn’t have this in a while. A sleepover. The intimacy that seems to come with it, naturally so. Steve knows that Billy had a rough couple of days at home, that he had no chance to swing by. They were both used to that although they shouldn’t be, in Steve’s opinion. What made these last few days feel so long was the brief moment their lips touched when Billy said goodbye. Steve’s not sure if that counts as a kiss but it sure as hell felt like one. But they were both stupid, both far in their heads so there hasn’t been any repeat performance yet.

Steve doesn’t mind that. Or rather: He doesn’t mind anymore. That’s because right now, Billy is sleeping next to him, sharing his bed.

He showed up late last night and of course Steve let him in, would do so any day. Usually, Billy is up long before Steve, rummaging around downstairs in the attempt of making breakfast. So, it’s kind of funny to see him like this. Kind of amazing to Steve. His face is soft as he’s still snoring away. He looks peaceful. It makes Steve feel incredibly warm that he gets to see this. 

Billy is shirtless, always sleeps in nothing but shorts for as long as he’s staying nights at Steve’s place. Steve is used to it in some ways, not so used to it in others. Maybe he’ll never understand Billy’s comfort in showing off his body.

Steve, at least while asleep, has the tendency to steal the blanket. He isn’t surprised that even right now, most of the white fabric is piled on his side, tangled between his legs. 

He doesn’t want Billy to wake up from the morning cold, which is why he moves in closer.

Billy always feels like a furnace to him, but in the light blue light of the early morning, he looks like he could use some extra warmth. 

Steve feels a bit nervous about stretching his arm out and draping it over Billy’s body. But when he commits and they’re touching, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

For a moment though, Steve is dead-sure that he woke Billy up with his shenanigans. 

Billy lets out a low grumble and looks like he’s about to blink his eyes open. But then it’s like he snuggles even closer into the half embrace and it makes Steve feel hot all over.

He tries to pull his arm away and in doing so, mindlessly drags the tips of his fingers over Billy’s side, then his chest. Steve stops when he notices how Billy’s skin gives a twitch under his touch. It makes a smile grow on his face and he has to see that again. Very careful and while trying not to disturb Billy’s sleep, Steve does it again and touches Billy’s chest with nothing but the tip of a finger. The muscle tenses a bit, before going loose and it almost looks like Billy is a bit ticklish. 

He knows he’s a dumbass when he goes to touch Billy’s nipple.

Sue him, it’s still early and his brain isn’t functioning right yet. And Billy’s always going nips out anyway so what if Steve wants to go for a touch?

The regret flashes over him instantly when he things, Billy’s caught him.

Billy’s lips drop open and a soft little moan escapes them. Steve feels like something in his insides spontaneously combusted. He’s never heard that sound from Billy before but damn, he wants to, again and again, wants to drown in it.

Without thinking about it and clearly against better judgment, Steve rubs the pad of his thumb against the pink nub again, has to see Billy’s reaction.

Billy’s chest rises a bit underneath his hands, breathing going heavy. He’s stirring in his sleep, laying back down on his back, head lulling over to face Steve without his eyes opening. A small frown appears on his face that makes Steve smile.

Steve leans forward, softly presses his lips on the soft skin of Billy’s pecs, which still feel so warm under his touch.

Steve is startled, when he feels a hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

“Don’t-“ Billy mumbles, “stop. Please.” He blinking now, slowly blinking his eyes open, catching Steve when he pulls his mouth off of Billy’s chest. The hand on his head goes firmer though, keeps Steve from escaping. 

Steve notices how dark Billy’s eyes have gotten, can hear how fast he’s breathing. Imagines he can hear the beating of his heart, too.

Very slow and almost like a test, Steve leans back down, until he can breathe in Billy’s scent, mouth and nose touching his smooth chest.

Billy’s fingers are pulling his hair in a way that can only be described as encouraging like he can’t help himself.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles. He feels a bit high, a bit out of it. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Can you-“ Billy has to clear his throat. His voice sounds so sleepy. “Keep going, please. Steve.” He’s petting over Steve’s hair once before his hand drops down, is stroking over Steve’s back and his neck now. He’s all clumsy movement, still looking very tired.

He doesn’t have to ask twice, though. Carefully, Steve gets into a better position. He half straddles Billy’s hips, looks down at the other boy with a smile.

“You like it when I touch you?”

Instead of an answer, Billy is nodding, never once losing eye contact with Steve. 

Steve returns his fingers to one of Billy’s nipples, rubs over it, teasing Billy. He runs his thumb around it, over it, creates some friction.

Billy lets him, though he’s getting more and more squirmy below Steve. 

Steve pulls his hand off and leans down now in the only natural progression he can think of, licks over Billy’s nipple with the tip of his tongue barely touching it. Billy’s reaction is immediate as his back curves off the bed, his body chasing after the touch. Steve gives in, licks over the nub with the flat of his tongue now, even sucking on it until it makes Billy groan underneath him.

“God, fuck, feels so good,” Billy groans. He’s scrambling underneath Steve, falling apart under nothing but the touch of his mouth, his fingers. 

While he’s still sucking, still licking over Billy’s left nipple, Steve reaches for the right one, with his hand. Feels like he needs to give it some love, too.

Or maybe love is the wrong word. While he kisses and licks one, the other isn’t quite getting such delicate touches, as Steve pinches it between his fingers, goes a bit rougher there.

It’s so hot seeing Billy like this. Feeling him, too. In his position half on top of Steve, he can get a first-hand feeling of how much Billy’s enjoying it. The fabric of Billy’s shorts is definitely tented, hardening dick pressing against the side of Steve’s leg. Steve wants to make his way down his body, kiss and lick him there, too, but there is no real rush. Not while this feels so good and he can get these exquisite little sounds out of Billy.

Steve decides that he’s teased Billy’s right nipple enough. To make up for it, he moves his face to the other side of Billy’s chest, licks over the nipple here too. With a wide smile, he pulls off and blows against the wet skin. He can see how Billy’s nipple perks up immediately, as the guy sucks in a breath, still holding onto Steve.

“Fuck,” Billy grunts. “Do that again.”

Steve smiles and then he does. Gives Billy the warmth, the wetness of his tongue. The tenderness, too, as he’s pressing it flat against Billy’s nipple, giving it a little suck, next. When he pulls off, the change must be immediate. Steve blows against the dampness, hot breath turning cold immediately. Billy twist underneath him, squirming and bucking his hips in the attempt to gain some ground.

Steve can feel how Billy tenses up then, right when Steve licks over his nipple again, then feels a wet patch form in his shorts, right against the skin of Steve’s leg. It’s so hot because Steve was not expecting that. He can’t help but stare at Billy in complete adoration. Can’t believe he just made Billy Hargrove come in his pants like that.

Steve starts to giggle, can’t help it. Everything feels so good. He feels like his whole body has been taken over by butterflies and this warm warm feeling. It’s when he notices how Billy is trying to hide his face, flushed red when Steve leans forward. He pushes Billy’s arm to the side and takes his face in his hands, leaning down to kiss him. Steve wants him to know that this kiss isn’t an accident. It takes Billy a moment but then he gives in, opens his mouth so beautifully for Steve.

“Didn’t know you were this sensitive,” Steve teases, smiling against Billy’s lips.

“Shut up,” Billy groans and then he hugs Steve and pulls him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can always come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
